This invention relates to an improvement in interaxle differentials wherein the differential case is eliminated.
Differentials are utilized to take a single rotation input, and separate that single input into a pair of outputs. Typically, a differential spider hub is driven to rotate by the input shaft, and spider legs are fixed to rotate with the spider hub. Pinion gears are mounted on the spider legs, and are received along with the spider hub in a differential case which surrounds the spider legs and pinions. Since the gears are enclosed by the differential case, it is somewhat to ensure adequate lubricant to the gear faces. Side gears are in contact with each side of the pinions. The input shaft drives the spider hub, which in turn drives the spider legs, which cause the pinions to rotate with the legs about the axis of the input shaft. The pinions roll along the side gears, causing the two side gears to rotate. The two side gears are connected to output shafts. One shaft drives the rear drive axle and the other is connected to a gear connection to drive the front drive axle. Under some circumstances, the pinions turn on the spider legs.
Typically, the pinions forced outwardly by a reaction force from the side gear. The differential case provides a reaction surface resisting this force.
The above-described differentials are utilized in many distinct applications. It would be desirable to eliminate the differential case, as it is a complex part to make. Moreover, the differential case does make it somewhat difficult to provide adequate lubrication to the surfaces between pinions, the spider legs, and the side gears.